


Dear Future Self

by dreadwyrmspawn



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Gen, Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV), Ishgard is Home, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Self-Loathing, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: To grapple with the idea of fighting for a world you don't know to save one you're not a part of.Prompt #11 Snuff forFFXIVWrite2019





	Dear Future Self

A tragedy greater than that of the Eighth Umbral Calamity sounded like it was something that garnered the Warrior of Light’s time. But when he found out that “tragedy” was nothing more than his own death he felt physically repulsed at the Exarch’s words.

A life more important than that of countless that would perish in the wake of another calamity. Who was he to decide his life was any more important than someone else’s? Not him, and certainly not this Exarch’s.

To save one life so yet millions more may be saved. If this prophecy of Urianger’s was yet to come, why is it anyone’s call to say any action here on the First would change any future’s fate.

Rua let out a heavy sigh that held all the weight of what what placed on his shoulders.

He pushed open the window in his suite, the oppressive light shining brightly. There was no warmth to accompany the light, it was bizarrely cool. The sound of normal daily comings and goings outside in the plaza below reached his ears. Even faced with the destruction of their world people here still moved on.

To save two worlds…

Rua sat down on the window sill, leaning his back against the frame with his eyes closed. Everyone back on the Source flashed before him. So many relationships he would lose, so much life left in his hands. He thought of Ishgard, of all who opened their arms and homes to provide him shelter when no one else would. Edmont who still held a room in his manor for him if he ever needed it. A certain dragoon who had saved him many times. And Aymeric, who only wanted to spend time with his friend, not a weapon.

They never sought out his help, but he did help all the same. 

To fight for those who cannot.

He stood, leaving the comfortable quarters and made his way toward the Tower. How bizarre was it to have such a large part of his own life on the Source here with him. Allag seemingly following him wherever he travels, their knowledge keeping him safe.


End file.
